The present invention relates to a method and device for picture display, and is applicable to, for example, a method and device for picture display when a video signal gene rated or processed by a computer is displayed at an aspect ratio adapted for each frame.
For example, there are various video signals which have generated or processed by computers in which the polar or frequency or the like of its horizontal synchronizing signal is different. A display for displaying them (cathode-ray tube etc.) is needed to display them in proper size (size and aspect ratio) and at proper display position if any video signal is inputted.
However, kinds of the video signals generated or processed by computers and video signals obtained from other video sources runs to a huge number corresponding to, e.g., horizontal synchronizing frequency, vertical synchronizing frequency, the number of horizontal lines or the like. Therefore, it is difficult to store data to set a display position and display size on a display with respect to all the supposed video signals in a storage means.
Considering the above point, the present invention provides a method and device for picture display capable of easily performing suitable picture display corresponding to various video signals.
To solve the above problem, in the present invention, kind of an input video signal is determined based on prestored characteristic information on video signals, and the input video signal is displayed in picture on a specified display means according to the characteristic information based on the above determined result. Thus, a displayed picture corresponding to the characteristic of the input video signal can be obtained.